The present invention relates to the manufacturing, packaging and refilling procedure for a solid stick product. i.e. A deodorant/antiperspirant, glue stick, stain remover, insect repellant, muscle pain reliever and lip balms. All of these solid stick type products are packaged in dispenser type packages known as swivel or elevator/threaded shaft dispensers (herein after referred to as applicators). These applicators are constructed mostly of plastic, are well built, disposable and most are not recyclable. Due to the fact of decreasing landfill space and congested solid waste systems, a demand exists to reuse these applicators and supply refill product with less packaging that is recyclable and if landfilled is crushable.
Present inventions regarding refill type stick form products such as Dornbush U.S. Pat. No. 5,255990 utilize elevator mechanisms which reload the product quickly, but the elevating mechanis displaces up to two thirds the space in the applicator that might otherwise be used for product. Patent P.C.T./U593/O836 Fattori, demonstrates a very small amount of product that is completely exposed and is attachable to a retaining handle. The packaging used for this small amount of product seems counter productive in reducing packaging waste. Another example of a refill dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4884912 issued to Jean-Luis H. Gaeret. December, 1989. Gaeret discloses a lipstick type applicator also having a replaceable product cartridge. This applicator is not an elevator threaded shaft type dispenser. But the elevating mechanism displaces up to two thirds of the applicators volume. U.S. Pat. No. 3429643 issued to D. A. Seaver, Feb. 25, 1967 discloses another lipstick refill, only this package includes the elevating mechanisms for propulsion of the refill product. This invention does reuse the body but the internal mechanisms are discarded. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a refill stick for replenishing product in empty and otherwise disposable dispensers, thus reducing solid waste. It is another object of the invention to provide a package for a stick refill which is recyclable and uses less material than that of a factory filled disposable type dispenser. Still another object of the invention is to provide a refill stick, packaged in a container, providing the maximum amount of product, and utilizing the least amount of material for the package. Another object of the invention is to provide a refill stick in a package which attaches to the dispenser whereby eliminating the need to handle the stick itself, which reduces the chances of damage to the stick, and soiling of the hands. The aforementioned and other objects of the invention will become more apparent in the following descriptions.